


One Too Many Insults

by GreenOliveOllie



Category: Obey me!
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MC is not gendered, Mammon/MC - Freeform, No Spoilers, Other, emotional mammon, mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) - Freeform, sfw, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenOliveOllie/pseuds/GreenOliveOllie
Summary: MC finds Mammon in his room, appearing to have been crying before they arrive. With some gentle persuasion, MC comforts him after they find out why he’s upset.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Mammon/MC, Mammon/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	One Too Many Insults

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t come ‘round tonight  
> Don’t want you to see me cry  
> ‘Cause my face is red and ugly  
> I’m afraid that you won’t love me
> 
> He comes round anyway  
> Holds my face, says, ‘It's okay  
> I brought movies in a disc drive  
> I'll hold your hand at midnight’”
> 
> -Pyjama Pants by Cavetown

He’s brooding in his room. You can feel it in the air when you pass by his door. Something has upset him, but you’re not sure what. All you know is that you want to make him feel better - to see him smile that goofy, adorable smile. 

You peek inside and see him lying on his bed, scrolling on Devilgram, most likely. Just looking for a distraction from whatever is on his mind. 

“Knock, knock,” you say as you peek into his room. 

His head pops up and looks at you, standing in the cracked doorway. “Oh, hey..! Uh, I’m busy... you know, homework and all...”

You try not to scoff, but still probably blurted out too cynically, “Mammon, what homework could you be doing on your phone? And when was the last time you did any homework anyway?”

He shakes his head and rolls over in his bed, facing away from you. “Shut up! Don’t bother comin’ in here if you’re just gonna laugh at me!”

You sigh regretfully and reply, “No, Mammon... I’m sorry. I just wanted to check on you, but I understand if you’d rather be alone right now.”

You turn to walk away, but only take a few steps before he calls out “Wait, come back! Please...” That last word was barely audible from where you stood, but heard him, clearer than sunny days in the human world. 

Turning back and letting yourself in his room, Mammon surprises you. He is right in front of you when you enter, as if he was about to go after you and bring you back to his room himself. He is nearly face-to-face with you, and he would be if not for being a few inches taller. His eyes are wide with shock. He didn’t expect you to actually come back. He didn’t expect you to care. To listen. 

“Mammon, are you okay?” but as soon as the question has escaped your lips, you notice that his eyes are a little puffy and that tears have stained his cheeks. 

“I-I’m fine!” he says, his voice shaking. “Just don’t worry about that, okay?”

“How could I not worry? You’re obviously upset.”

He turns his head away from you, looking down and trying not to let his tears give him away. 

You put a hand on his shoulder, hoping he’ll open up with some encouragement, but while you’re still trying to think of what to say, he turns and kisses you, but pulls away almost immediately. 

He stammers, “L-look, I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and I just-“

Placing a hand on his cheek, you calmly tell him “It’s okay. I promise.”

A sigh or a gasp escapes him, you can’t really tell which, but then he relaxes his face into your hand and closes his eyes, bringing his hand up to hold yours to his cheek. His breathing starts to soften, to slow, to relax. You take his other hand in yours and stroke his fingers with your thumb, standing there with him, noticing that there’s a part of you who wishes this moment could last forever. 

“You don’t have to talk about it,” you begin - nearly whispering, “but I’ll be here for you as long as you want me to be. Everything is okay.”

His eyes well up and he kisses you, not wanting to hesitate anymore. His lips are warm and you can taste a little salt from his tears that he must’ve cried before you arrived. His tongue gently caresses your lips, making you shiver a little from pleasant surprise and you kiss him back. Pressing your lips to his and letting him lead. He needs to be in control right now. He needs permission to be himself. 

He pulls away for a moment and looks at you, now cupping your cheek with his hand. His blue-green eyes are almost enough to put you in a trance. They’re so lovely. 

“That’s just it,” he whispers. “You wanna listen to me. None of the others give a damn about doin’ that. Lucifer sure doesn’t. They all just... ignore me. And call me scum to my face, like I can’t hear ‘em.” He brings you closer, pushing you gently toward him by pressing your back. “And whether that’s true or not, you care about me. You always treat me like I can be a good guy.”

He smiles a little, but it has a sadness to it. “I hope I can be the guy you think I am.”

You stand up straighter, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

His eyes widen and he blushes, ever so slightly. “H-hey! What was that for?!”

“Mammon, you are a good guy. And I’ll keep telling you that as long as it takes for you to believe it.”

His face is flushed with red now. You know he doesn’t believe you yet, but he’s still happy that you think so well of him, even if he would never say it out loud. 

“W-well, duh! I’m better than good!! I’m THE Mammon, after all!!” he says enthusiastically, but still a little shakily. 

“Yep, you are.” You give him a quick kiss on the lips. “Do you wanna watch Hell’s Kitchen? We can just stay here for today and go shopping tomorrow. Sound good?”

He nods quickly, still flustered and now fidgeting with his hands. “C-could we hold hands too? And maybe kiss again?”

You just smile and say “Anything for THE Mammon.”

You spend the rest of the day cuddling on his couch and watching tv together. Your eyes begin to feel heavy, your head resting on his chest, and his heartbeats lulling you to sleep. He’s not far behind. It only takes him a few minutes after you to drift off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> “Wanna make you feel  
> Gentler then silk  
> Stronger than steel  
> Show them how to be calm  
> Wrap him 'round my arm  
> Remind each other what's a lie and what is real
> 
> What if we held hands in our pyjama pants?  
> Let our hearts beat complete at last“
> 
> -Pyjama Pants by Cavetown


End file.
